


New and Improved Shiny Rod

by hedgeesn



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adults, Based on a Twitter Post, Comedy, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgeesn/pseuds/hedgeesn
Summary: Akko and Diana have a new friend, but much to Diana's chagrin her darling has some requirements prior to their engagement.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	New and Improved Shiny Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that twitter post.
> 
> "Lesbians: let's go pick out a dildo together, name it like a pet and cuddle with it for 5 hours so it gets to know us first"

This wasn’t exactly going the way that Diana had pictured it when she came home from work to find the long awaited-arrival of her lover. The performer had apparently beaten her home, and had almost been enticing, greeting Diana at the door in a bathrobe. The allure of the robe was immediately combined with Akko dragging Diana past the threshold to their shared bedroom, driving heat to pool in Diana’s stomach despite her long work day.

It was, however, immediately counteracted by what was present on their bed. Akko closed the door behind them and pushed Diana towards it. The brunette flashed Diana a beaming smile and made a little motion with her hand, as if to urge her closer to their guest. Akko turned that bright smile to the bed.

“Hi there, nice to meet you. I’m Akko, and this is Diana.”  
  
“Why… why are you talking to it?” Diana’s tone was more of bemusement than anything else, still trying to register what exactly was happening here.  
  
“I’m just introducing ourselves! It’s polite. I thought you knew that, being a lady and all.” Akko put her hands on her hips and huffed at her. Diana raised a cool eyebrow at her.  
  


“I hardly think this is necessary.” Sighing, Diana set down her purse and shed her blazer.

“But look at the little guy! Certainly looks like his interest is uh… what’s the word? Piqued.” Akko frowned a little as she searched for the term she was looking for. In spite of her exhaustion and the nonsensical situation they seemed to be in, all she wanted to do was smooth out that brow with a caress of her thumb. Being in nonsensical situations was still a common factor with Akko. 

They had grown up, leaving Luna Nova to pursue their careers. While Diana took her residency at a local hospital, Akko had begun performing on her own. Her academy sweetheart had turned out to be just as talented a witch as she believed, while maintaining a proclivity for drama. Diana had long since developed a not-so-secret adoration for the flair her girlfriend brought everywhere, but she reserved the right to feign annoyance. She decided that it was best to play along with this game, especially if it might produce the outcome she was thinking of.  
  
“I refuse to refer to it as ‘he,’ especially since I will be wielding it.” She crossed her arms as Akko turned a mischievous eyebrow towards her. The brunette would of course know she had already caught Diana up in her antics. It barely took anything now to get her to play along, especially with the clear promise that came with it.

“Ok, she.” Akko put a hand on her chin, thoughtful, and canted her hips. Diana couldn’t help but be aware of the shortness of her robe while doing so, the stance riding it up further on her smooth thighs. “So what will we call it? Beatrice?”

“Akko, we are not going to name it after my respected ancestor.” Diana let a little frustration seep into her tone, though an edge of playfulness was behind it. 

“Ok, hear me out…” Akko leaned towards her, arms spreading to strike a pose. “Shiny Rod! Get it? Because it’s a rod and it glows. And will make _magic_ happen.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Diana.

“I’ll circle back to the name in a moment. First, _what._ Why does it glow in the dark?” Diana’s exasperation was set on the back-burner, curiosity winning out. Akko took a deep breath and she knew she had walked right into a joke.  
  
“To light the way to treasure in the dark!” Akkos eyes shone brightly as she failed to keep a giggle in check.  
  
“Ugh. And why in the world would we call it Shiny Rod?” Diana moved closer to the bed, sitting next to their guest at the end to pull her shoes off and setting them aside. Akko contemplated her response, watching Diana for a moment. With a growing smile she walked to Diana, placing a knee beside her thigh on the bed and leaning in to wrap her arms around Diana’s neck. 

“Because it brought us together. And this will, too.” With a mischievous glint she leaned in to push Diana down onto the bed, part of her weight resting on the knee at Diana’s side. The half-mount sought to stretch the robe further, distracting the blonde as she stared at their position with half-lidded eyes. She couldn’t help but place a hand on Akko’s leg, tracing a slow path up her thigh to rest at the edge of the robe. Akko’s breath hitched before continuing in a whisper. “In _other_ ways.”

With that, she rolled off of Diana and put their guest between them, laying on her side to stare at it with an affectionate smile. Diana let out a frustrated breath and rolled towards her lover.

“Akko, I love you, but can we get on with it?” No filtering out the exasperation now, not with the heat of unresolved sexual tension. Tension that was apparently only affecting Diana, as her lover was perfectly content to continue this game.  
  
“Diana! We need to get to know each other first. It’s important to the bonding process.” Akko took their guest in her arms, cradling it as she got to her knees and half crawled to the top of the bed. She dropped to lean against the headboard with a flounce. Diana rolled and crawled towards her, situating herself next to the brunette and leaning an elbow on the pillows with a bemused expression.

“The… bonding process?” 

“Yes, exactly. Now let’s cuddle!” Akko stated with enthusiasm, moving closer to press her body into Diana’s. Setting the item between them, she hooked an arm over it to drape along Diana’s waist, curving her lips in that dastardly disarming smile that never failed to make Diana flush. “Don’t you want to get to know her better?”

Diana reached a hand towards Akko’s face, thumb dragging down from her cheekbone to rest against the corner of her lips. She raised an eyebrow before leaning in to meet Akko cheek to cheek, the lightest of brushes, holding Akko in place with a hand along her jaw. She brought her lips to rest against the tip of Akko’s ear, where she could already feel heat forming.

“I’m a little more interested in you, though I suppose this one can join us in our bonding this evening.” She kept her voice low, even, barely above a whisper. Diana felt Akko’s breath catch, cheek clenching next to her own as she shivered.

She pulled to brush her nose against the arch of Akko’s cheekbone, briefly resting her lips there in the barest of kisses. She tilted her head back to observe Akko’s eyes fluttering shut, taking a deep breath through her nose. She tilted Akko’s head further to join their lips in a chaste kiss. 

While Akko knew all the ways to frustrate her lover, Diana had every tool at her disposal to shut her up. Akko’s eyes opened slowly, resting half lidded as she watched Diana pull her hand away. They snapped back open as Diana pushed her shoulder instead, sending her to her back on the bed. Diana disentangled herself from their guest, setting it aside for now. She slid a leg over Akko’s to straddle her waist.

Akko leaned up onto her elbows, smirking up at the blonde.

“Impatient, much? You can’t rush the bonding, Diana.” 

Diana met the snark with another light push to the shoulder, sending Akko back against the pillows with a whimper. Holding her shoulder down with one hand she dove in to claim Akko’s mouth with a rough kiss, ending it to lightly drag her teeth against her bottom lip. She moved her mouth down Akko’s jaw with a scattering of kisses, varying between light and rough, towards Akko’s ear. She nibbled at it with her teeth, just softly enough to drag a gasp out of the brunette, before moving lower to Akko’s pulse point. She laid a light kiss there first, then again, adding pressure and sucking lightly to bring a moan to the brunette’s lips. 

Akko’s hands reached up to clutch Diana’s blouse, pulling her closer as she nibbled and sucked at the brunette’s neck. When her breathing came shallower and Diana felt the telltale shifting of the thighs below her, clenching slightly to relieve growing pressure between them, she pulled away. 

Akko lay there, half lidded and disheveled, hair splayed out on the pillows below. A deep flush had overtaken her cheeks and neck, traveling to the tips of her dainty ears. Diana brushed hair out of the way from those ears, running a thumb lightly along the helix and down to the lobe. Spreading her fingers out, she stroked down Akko’s neck, dipping into the robe. Putting pressure into her fingers, she dragged them slowly down, the robe fighting against opening as the tie held tension. Leaning back to fully rest her weight upon her knees, she loosened the robe, freeing Akko’s body and pushing the fabric to the sides.

It was always a wonderful thing to see the performer’s body on full display, laid out and flushed before her. Her chest heaved in shallow breaths, eyes on Diana, watching her take it in. Diana could feel the heat in her own cheeks as she traced a line down between Akko’s breasts that laid bra-less and free under the robe, dipping down to her navel to come back up again and lightly trace the outline of the right breast. She extended her fingers again, centering them over the breast to stimulate the nipple with the barest of touches. Akko’s breath hitched again below her.

Diana continued to trace Akko’s body, spreading the robe out and away from her as she caressed her shoulders, her sides. While normally impatient in other aspects of her life, the brunette was above all a performer, and she certainly knew how to perform for Diana. She didn’t hold back. Akko favored her with whimpers and small gasps as she brushed past her sensitive sides, back to her breasts. The tiny sounds of encouragement, reinforcing Diana’s exploration as she offered lingered touches, eyes heavy and head feeling light and airy with arousal.

The heat that pooled vigilantly to her sex would have to wait. The woman before her required dutiful hands, devoted to bringing out every sound she could muster. As Akko said, you can’t rush the bonding. And Diana was fully prepared to take the time necessary to make sure that they maintained the bonds of their relationship through devotion and service to the woman below her. There was nothing more beautiful than turning Akko’s adoring smile into the needy visage before her, lips parted in expectation of the sharp exhalations and gasps that Diana could bring out of her.

Diana lightly massaged a breast, wanton desire pushing through her fingertips, losing a modicum of control as she couldn’t help but lightly pinch a nipple to force a gasp to alight from those lips. Lips that she wanted more desperately by the minute to capture, but a Cavendish was kind and patient, and she was nothing if not dutiful both to her name and her lover. It was only when she stroked lazily down her body once more, pressing a hand below the brunette’s navel, did they give in. 

“Diana.” She met her lover’s eyes, that all but glowed with intensity, the heat in her face near matching the ruby that looked sharply up at her. “I need you now.” Akkos hands clenched at the base of her blouse, then moved to unbutton it from below.  
  
And Diana was there to serve. She took the top row, unbuttoning swiftly to meet Akko’s fumbling hands, throwing the shirt off and to the side of the bed. Akko’s hands fell to the button of her slacks, ripping the button and zipper down and attempting in vain to slide the pants down. Diana shifted to sit to the side to help, unburdening herself from the confines that kept their skin apart. She deftly shed her underwear as Akko snapped her bra clasp open with practiced fingers, a skill acquired through numerous swift outfit changes in the midst of shows. The robe fell from the brunette’s shoulders to lay bare the woman Diana adored.

Diana came back to her, taking Akko’s body down with her as they pressed together, trying to maximize the contact of skin as their legs tangled. She caught Akko in a kiss as arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Their lips lost grace as their heat grew, tongues seeking entanglement as their hips ground together. Diana brushed teeth along Akko’s bottom lip, caught in an open-mouthed gasp as she thrust her hips against hers, the brunette’s instinctively meeting to press sweet heat against her. Diana could feel the wetness soaking her thigh, the product of dedicated attention to her lover’s most sensitive zones. Their practice over time had made perfect, both attuned to each other’s desires and driving their lovemaking to swift and frequent fruition. Diana knew that she could continue to rock against the brunette below her to bring her to release, knew that she could drive her to ecstasy by trailing through her folds, knew exactly the angle to curl her fingers to bring her lover through.

But those things weren’t what Akko wanted tonight, so Diana pulled away. She had presented her with exactly what she wanted, waiting patiently for Diana to come home, ready in her robe to introduce her to this new idea that brought a flutter to Diana’s heart. She reached to the item left on the wayside as she prepared her lover for their bonding. Moving back, she slid her legs through the straps of the harness as Akko watched her, fascinated, with heavy eyes focused on their new guest.

And Akko had surely taken the time to choose this. Diana could feel the thought she had put into it. The harness itself was light, thin but sturdy straps paired with comfortable padding sitting at her pelvis, her hips, and the top of her thighs. It was tasteful and demure, chosen specifically for Diana to wear. Fixing it in place, the item attached to the base was elegantly curved, a faux-phallus that was distinctly devoid of certain characteristics that had alienated Diana from others when they had previously considered options. As feminine as they could come, colored like the deep starry universe that had laid before them as they saved the world, crossing a threshold in their relationship by taking on the impossible together, hand-in-hand. It was no wonder Akko had felt a connection to it, with how much care she had put into finding the exact thing for them to enjoy together. And to think, as she so cheekily noted, that it even glowed in the dark. Diana looked forward to putting that to the test.

She looked to her lover, who met her eyes with desire. Her tongue snaked out to lightly lick across her bottom lip, wetting it in anticipation. The action made the heat in Diana’s stomach, briefly banked while taking in the new addition to their bond, stoke back up, incited to a fever pitch as her pulse sounded in her ears. Excitement, anticipation, the shiver loosening through her veins as she crawled towards Akko. She hovered herself over her lover's body, resting on hands spread out to her sides. Akko draped a hand over her neck to pull her in close, stealing a kiss and tugging on Diana’s lip with a nip. Akko ran a tongue along to soothe the light bite, Diana’s mouth opening for her to deepen the kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, adjusting for the new instrument between them. Diana canted her hips to press the end up and over Akko’s sex, tip brushing to tease a pathway over the sensitive nub. She knowingly ground down with teasing strokes, Akko’s whimpers belying any composure she pretended to start with. Maintaining a slow pace to acclimate her hips to the motion, they kissed languidly, soft lips and tongue alternating pressure, patient understanding to allow them time to prepare.

Akko’s hips involuntarily jerked as Diana moved with her, changing a teasing thrust to a sudden entrance and Akko gasped with the new sensation. Feeling the tool half-seated inside her lover, Diana paused her movements to lean away from their kiss, meeting Akko’s eyes. Wide, pupils blown as she adjusted to the stimulus that filled her. Diana watched with adoration as Akko regained focus on her face, ruby eyes meeting hers and eyelids crinkling as Akko’s face transformed into a lopsided adoring smile. Diana couldn’t help but smile back at her, leaning down to bump their noses together lightly. They closed their eyes briefly to enjoy the caress, nuzzling into each other. Diana pulled away to lightly kiss her lips, her forehead, her cheek, before dipping into the crevice of the brunette’s neck, taking in her scent as she trailed kisses lightly down. Akko sighed into each touch, and as Diana found the sensitive corner of her jawline, she pressed deeper into her with her hips. 

Akko gasped into the sensation, and Diana pulled out slightly only to roll her hips slowly forward once more. Akko met her halfway, pushing up against her and angling her hips for Diana to sink deeply into her. Akko held her close, tightly wrapping arms around her, gripping Diana’s back hard as they resumed their slow grind. Their pace remained leisurely, thrusts maintaining the tool’s depth as Akko hooked her ankles around the blonde, holding her in place. 

Diana whispered in Akko’s ear as they met each other, the relaxed pace they set increasing intensity with harder thrusts, making the most of their closeness to drive deeper and harder. Akko’s whine swelled and she began to speak. Buried in her neck, continuing to goad her with encouragement and praise, Diana couldn’t make out what her lover was saying, aside from the gasps as the base met her center and the intermittent moans that bled through her muttering. She increased her pace to meet Akko, listening through the heady fog of arousal pounding through her, distracted momentarily as the momentum brought in the new sound of wet heat and the sound of skin meeting, the slapping driving a sharper heat through Diana’s own sex.

Breathlessly she whispered in Akko’s ear, recognizing the sounds of her lover coming close to falling apart.

“Akko, you can come now.” The entreaty was met with a moan, but her lover hung on, trying to maintain her wits and drag out the pleasure. Diana sought a directive instead, commanding her lover to fruition. “Akko, _come_ for me.” 

Arms clenched around her, nails digging into her shoulders, heels pressing and shuddering against her back as Akko came undone, crying out at the peak. Diana carried her through with a slow grind, allowing her lover to slowly come down, whimpering as the shudders drifted through her body. 

Diana stilled as Akko relaxed against her, arms falling limply down as she tried to claim breath back to her lungs. She pulled out of her lover, drawing one last moan out as she did so. They lay in a tangled mess of sweat and skin, breaths seeking to align with each other. Diana’s hand drifted to move Akko’s bangs to the side as her lover looked on at her, dazed. The adoration swelled in Diana’s chest as she savored the sight.

“I love you, Akko.” 

Her lover’s lips spread into a dazed grin as they stared at each other, allowing the expression to speak for her while she could not. 

Later, after gathering themselves to clean up and fall back into each other’s arms, mutually cradling with their heads sharing a pillow, Akko’s blissful expression morphed back to a familiar mischievous smile.

“You know, they make a strapless kind that vibrates. Then we can Shiny Arc together.”  
  
“Dearest, I am going to respectfully request that we do not refer to our orgasms as Shiny Arcs.”

**Author's Note:**

> ko-fi @ hedgeesn


End file.
